1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, a method of processing information, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral, which is installed in an office or the like, is set up so that a usage is permitted only to the user, to whom operation authority is previously given.
Specifically, there is an image forming apparatus where an account corresponding to the operation authority is registered and use of the image forming apparatus is permitted to only a user authenticated based on the above account.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-236348
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-051915
However, it is difficult for a guest user who does not previously has an account such as a visitor to an office or the like to use the above image forming apparatus. For example, an account for the guest may be prepared so that each guest user logs in using a common guest account. However, in this case, it is difficult to ensure security with respect to each guest user.
Therefore, it is preferable to enable a user without the operation authority to use the apparatus.